highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alina
Alina is an alchemist specializing in mana potions and poisons, as well as many other alchemical concoctions. History She began to study alchemy when she was a very young girl and became something of an expert. She trained Reens in alchemy, and serves as the Royal Alchemist to King Alteon. DragonFable Despite her position in the court, when she learned from Reens that there was nowhere in Falconreach for the Heroes of Lore to obtain mana potions, she set out immediately and set up a shop in the town. Not only does she craft the potions out of her shop, she also trains adventurers in alchemy there. She frequently, however, sends adventurers to obtain reagents for her potions. Alina and Captain Rolith fell in love and became engaged to be married after she relocated to Falconreach. AdventureQuest Worlds Some time later, she returned to Swordhaven. Alina became a suspect in the attempt to poison King Alteon. With the help of the Good Heroes of Lore, she sought to prove her innocence. First, they traveled to Silvertree Manor to talk to Raoul Silvertree, who she suspected might be involved. They found the manor strangely well-protected, but together the Heroes and Alina managed to get past each of the obstacles set before them. They discovered him in a spell-trance, which Alina was able to break him out of. Confronted, he confessed that his daughter had been an apprentice of Alina's only to frame her for the crime -- but this was only the beginning of a deeper plot. To stop the plot, Alina and the Heroes traveled to the Poison Forest to investigate men serving under Rolith. The first task upon their arrival was to secure a path. This was not an easy task but it was completed successfully -- and led the adventurers to the burnt out home of Jenna Rowanleaf. Distraught, Alina and the adventurers helped to reconstruct the building before moving on to confront the Traitorous Knights who had committed the act. They also discovered the traitors were torturously lighting loyal knights aflame and immediately set to rescue them. One of these rescued knights revealed that had infiltrated the traitorous knights and learned who their leader was -- Xavier Lionfang. The adventurers and Alina found their way to Lionfang's stronghold and entered it forcibly. Alina -- now out for retribution -- required the blood of Lionheart's men to create a final concoction. Once she completed it, she sent the adventurers to battle Xavier Lionfang himself, and burn his fortress to the ground. Inventory Alina sells not only mana potions, but has a small collection of helms and protective headwear she is willing to sell her most gifted students. In Falconreach these included... *MagePriest Hoods *Magical Tyrant Hoods *Hooded Sight Cowls *Plague Mask Hoods *Magical Double-Plumed Dome Helms *Tyrant Hoods *Blind Sage Helms *Double-Plumed Dome Helms After proving her innocence and defeating Xavier Lionfang, Alina allowed the Heroes who had helped her to purchase a variety of items from her: *Bit o Bacon Blades *Lachrymal Swords *Malachite Claymores *Turquoise Battle-axes *Cardinal Knuckle Cutters *Carmine Crystal Shields and Daggers *Cerulean Crystal Shields and Daggers *Chartreuse Crystal Shields and Daggers *Cobalt Knuckle Cutters *Combustible Kamas *Kelly Knuckle Cutters *Opalescent Blades *Zephyric Blades *FrostStrike Bows *Carmine Crystal Maces *Cerulean Crystal Maces *Chartreuse Crystal Maces *Citrine Staffs *Prismatic Poisonmaker's Bands *Birds of Paradise *Clarity Cordials *Endurance Draughts *Felicitous Philtres *Potions of Inscrutable Mutation She also sold the armor for and trained the Heroes to become: *Poisonmaker's Apprentices *Prismatic Poisonmaker's Apprentices Real World Alina is an NPC in DragonFable. External Links: *DF Wiki *AQWWiki Category:Inhabitants of Falconreach Category:Kingdom of Swordhaven Members Category:AQW Characters Category:Dragon Fable Characters Category:Good (Faction) Members Category:Alchemy (Faction) Members Category:Inhabitants of Swordhaven Category:DF Human Characters Category:AQW Human Characters Category:DF Alchemist Characters Category:AQW Alchemist Characters